Battle for Middle-earth III (Krystal Tomlin)
New Units Men of the West Aragorn-3500 Menegir-1200 plus levies Curufin-1500 plus levies Arrandir-unknown, since he turned to the enemy Dirhaval-1000 plus levies Men of the North Toro-buri-Ae 270 Woses Logan Creoghansson 1000 Woodmen 1700 Dunlendings Burin-buri-Ghan 1000 Woses Neverys Marcatio 600 Dorwinrim Men of the East Fwlynae Snaketongue 3000? Lord Oddn 700? Blaegus the Tall 1100? Dwarves Bofur of Erebor 1200 Eredluin forces 2000 Elves Rivendell 120 Lorien 400 Mirkwood 575 Edhellond 140 Grey Havens 95 Rohan 8000 in all Hobbits 4 Goblins Many Mordor Many Isengard Whoever Saruman can command Angmar None, ya bihi. Angmar was destoryed in 3a 1975! New Powers Men of the West Men of the North Men of the East Dwarves Elves The "Secret Rose" 1400? Rohan Hobbits Fram Northtook 75 Goblins Mordor Isengard = New Heroes Men of the West *Aragorn: Known as King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom. A direct descendent of Elros, his half-elven heritage allows him to effectively heal his friends as well as to possess great leadership skills. He is also one of the best physical fighters in Middle-earth and he rules. *Alcarin: A sorceror in Minas Tirith and one of the King's advisors. Hailing from Arnor, he has potential with magic that can do direct damage as well as enfeebling enemies in their tracks. *Berethor: One of the Citadel Guards, he once led the reinforcements for the Fellowship during the War of the Ring. He is a capable warrior and leader who raises morale to his comrades. *Boromir, Captain General of the White City. Boromir was in the Fellowship and brigns many valuable skills in combat and healing. *Elphir: A son of Imrahil and cousin of Faramir. An heir to the Princedom of Dol Amroth, he is one of the most capable spellcasters skilled in both offense and defense in battle. *Faramir: A newly appointed Prince of Ithilien and one of King Elessar's advisors. A versatile fighter, he balances his melee and ranged combat skills with some magic spells to the mix. *Imrahil, the lord of Dol Amroth. Need I say more? *Tervor of Lamedon. THE most experienced siege planner anywhere in Gondor. Men of the North *Hengest: A man from Dale and one of King Brand's best warriors. Men of the East *Saleme: Princess of the Hasharin assassins. A skilled ninja, she can easily disguise herself as a man and silently kill her victims using either poison or an edged knife. Her assassination attempts on King Elessar have been foiled by the Fellowship, more than once. *Fharen: A Haradrim warrior and son of the Serpant King. Although he can be as feared and intimidating as his father, he gradually begins to question the reasonings behind his people's crimes against Gondor and often wonders if serving the Dark Powers would only lead to more death and suffering. Dwarves *Gimli: A sole Dwarf member of the Fellowship. He is a powerful axe-wielding warrior with some of the most powerful cleaving attacks but also some rune magic and ranged capabilities. *Hadhod: A Dwarf who was part of the Fellowship's reinforcements. Like Gimli, he is well-versed in axe-cleaving combat but can also unleash the power of earth and fire at will. He is the last son of Durin VI. Elves Gallahadin:is one of the few elves ho survived the battle att helms deep when the knights rode out he Fallaroy and Kayal and the other remaining elves proteckted the womean and children in the glittering caves. Falaroy: a friend of Kayal and Gallahadin. Kayal a friend of Gallahadin and Falaroy. Rohan *Dernwyn: A Shieldmaiden of Rohan with mysterious origins. Often soft-spoken, she is polite yet apologetic- both traits that disguise her strong will and fierce determination. She can toggle between a sword and a bow. *Eaoden: A Rider of Rohan skilled with a spear along with some dark powers. He accompanied Berethor and his companions during the War of the Ring and has previously fought alongside him and the sons of Denethor in Osgiliath. *Wulfhelm: A Rider of Rohan skilled with an axe and shield. He was one of the first to befriend the Fellowship sometime after the War of the Ring and also one of Dernwyn's closest friends, although at times he can be a bit of a lone wolf. Hobbits *Frodo Baggins: First he carried the One Ring to Mt.Doom, then he sets out to redeem himself by killing the ring's manifestations. Now a fully grown man and capable warrior, he has quick and powerful moves that render even the swiftest opponent helpless. *Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee: Frodo's gardener and loyal companion who journeyed with him during the War of the Ring. Like Frodo, Sam has also grown to the size of a Mortal Man and is deadly with a blade as a result. His greatests asset, however, is supporting his friends through the use of special magic only he can use. *Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck: Grown into a man due to the effects of the Ent Draft, Merry helps lead the Riders of Rohan to battle, carrying with him the Horn of Rohan. *Peregrin 'Pippin' Took: Like his traveling hobbit companions, he has also undergone a massive change and is now able to join the battle without acting like a klutz. His throwing weapons are especially deadly against Fell Beasts and Trolls. *Bruce Took: This young Hobbit has a long journey following in his cousins' footsteps, but his thieving skills are far from useless. From stealing valuable items to backstabbing enemies, he is certainly not to be trifled with. *Bodo Goodchild: Brother of Frodo's late childhood sweetheart and Sam's cousin. A ranged hero, he uses a bow to quickly dispatch his foes from afar and can nearly surpass Faramir and Legolas. Like the other Hobbits, he has grown into a man due to the effects of the Ent Draft. *Elizabeth Brownlock. Engaged to Pippin. *Isabella 'Izzy' Brandybuck: A hobbit-lass who was lost in the woods before being eventually found by Frodo. She, like the other Hobbits, has grown big and is a strong pillar of support in battle through her dance techniques. Goblins Mordor Isengard Angmar Category:Fan-fiction